Zips
Zips is a strange doppelganger of Sips, appearing out of nowhere in Episode 30 of Sipsco Space Program. His Minecraft username is "_Zips", believed to be "Sips_" (Sips' username) reversed. Although he is clearly physically based on Sips, with grey skin and a Spacemen-themed outfit with blue highlights, there are several flaws that instantly differentiate him from the real Sips, such as having a receding hairline, a deep, gravelly voice, a uni-brow, and lazy eyes. Additionally, the square symbol on Sips' chest has been replaced with a circle on Zips' outfit. Despite these flaws and differences, Sjin initially seems unaware that his best friend has been replaced, writing these (and personality errors described below) off to Sips being "off his game today". Although Zips seems to possess an understanding of the mechanics of Minecraft and the Galacticraft mod, he generally seems confused, forgetting how to craft simple items and perform simple tasks, and believing he could get into space by building a giant nerdpole. Additionally, while he seems to have been supplied with information that would allow him to pass for Sips, much of it is flawed or openly incorrect; he repeatedly refers to the SipsCo Dirt Company and its slogan "Big Money, Big Women, Big Fun" as the ZipsCo Gravel Company, with the slogan "No Money, No Women, No Fun", and calls Slime Island "Goo Fort". He also consistently pronounces Sjin's name as "Si-jin", unlike the real Sips who simplifies it to "Shin". While at first Zips just attempted to pass himself off as Sips and continue SipsCo's attempts to build a rocket ship and get into space, going as far as helping to build the items required for constructing a rocket, his true motivations and long-term goals remained unclear, though ominous, for a few episodes, until the beginning of Sjintech Space Rescue, when a paranoid Zips rigs Slime Island (and the quarry below) with TNT, convinced that Sjin isn't the real "Sijin". After testing Sjin on his door preference, claiming the real one prefers spruce over mahogany, he detonates the TNT and flies away in the spare airship. Much, much later, during an episode of Sjin's Farm (Episode 66), Sjin and Lewis stumbled across the supposed grave of Strawfingers, a mysterious demonic scarecrow that has plagued Sjin in his previous solo videos. Upon reading Strawfingers' diary, which was found within the grave, it is discovered that Strawfingers encountered Zips, and proceeded to slay him and devour his soul. Origin At the end of the episode that introduces Zips, Sips sends a message to Sjin, stating that Zips is a clone and that he has been abducted and put on Mars. He instructs Sjin to kill Zips and come and rescue him. Sips' message is cut off when "them" approaches. Trivia *Zips is voiced by Tom Clark. *Zips was at one point incorrectly believed to be a permanent replacement for Sips, as Sips had claimed on Tumblr and Reddit that he would not do any future Minecraft videos in 2014, as he "now finds Minecraft boring" . However, Sips continued to produce Minecraft videos with Hat Films in Skyblock with Sips well into the autumn of 2014, and indeed started more than one new Minecraft series in that year, including DirtQuest (with Turps and Lewis) and Cheat Police (with Sjin), so it seems that Sips was either joking or changed his mind. *As seen in the video that introduces Zips at 12:32 Zips has two waypoints: an unnamed one at 335m distance and "BakedBeanz" at 660m. Simon has exactly the same waypoints visible in episode 41 of MoonQuest, at 10:54 (BakedBeanz) and 10:58 (the unnamed waypoint) at the same distance as Zips. *Baked Bean Fort is 660m away from the slime island east. The mysterious waypoint is also east by 337m (roughly half) from it too. The mysterious waypoint is 355m West from Baked Bean Fort, between the Fort and One Tree Hill. Looking at the server map http://people.inf.elte.hu/lord_blex/yogmap/ on the old world, the location is just south-west of One Tree Hill. *In the first episode of Sjintech Space Rescue, Zips accused Sjin of "Not being the real Si-jin." This implies that a clone of Sjin exists that neither he nor the audience knows about. However, with the recent claim that Zips was killed by Strawfingers, it seems likely that the entire plot thread has been abandoned, and this clone will never appear. However, recently, a player by the name of "Zidjin" was on the main Yogscast server, implying the storyline may be picked up again. *The throwaway reference to Zips' death in Episode 66 of Sjin's Farm is more than likely a response by the Yogscast to fans who have persistently asked about the whereabouts of Zips since his last appearance. This is supported by Lewis and Sjin laughing about this revelation, then agreeing firmly that "that's the end of him!" Gallery Zips.png|Zips' Minecraft skin Zips.jpg|Zips, as drawn by Nina-Serena before joining the Yogscast Category:MoonQuest Category:Characters Category:Sips Category:Sips/Sjips Co. Category:Deceased Characters